Blood of Olympus (reimagined)
by achildoftheeldestgods
Summary: This a reinvisioned version of blood of Olympus as I was not satisfied with the last book. This book will focus primarily on the seven with povs from Nico. But will primarily focus on Percy and annabeths conditions after Tartarus. First story ever so I apologize if it's terrible!
1. Chapter 1

******Hey! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it sucks! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! I wrote this story because I wasn't very satisfied with the last book so I reimagined it with focus on Percy and Annabeth and the other seven. I do not own Percy Jackson or any of rick riordans fabulous characters!**

1- Percy

I was floating in the water. I couldn't tell if the water was cold or hot which I found odd but I didn't question it, I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. The currents quietly grabbed at my hair and clothes but it almost calmed me; floating there made me forget the bad things. But the longer I floated the more questions rose to my mind; how did I get there, why was I there, and where was Annabeth? Then as that last thought passed my mind I felt a tug on my leg. It felt like seaweed at first but then the grip tightened and started to drag me down. I couldn't fight the tentacle-arm-thing all I could do was try to use my influence over the currents to try to propel myself up. But suddenly they stopped working, in fear I drew in a breath but instead of the weird water to air change I usually did all I got was water. I tried to cough it up but I was moving too fast. All I could think was 'I'm drowning, I'm actually drowning'. I tried to suppress the fear but it built up until I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed until darkness consumed me. As the last bit of light faded I heard a whisper through the currents say 'Poseidon's revenge' and then a scream "PERCY!"

I was dripping with sweat tangled in my equally sweaty sheets. Shadows at the door told me I had been screaming, again. Every night the dream was the same except the fear of drowning the next night was a little bit worse. I vowed never to criticize Thalia again for her fear of heights. The door quietly opened and Annabeth was there. Even with their little vacation in tartarus and their spray on death mist Annabeth looked beautiful. Her hair had a golden tint with the light of the hallway making her look better than Aphrodite herself.

She tiptoed in probably thinking I was asleep; most nights I was so tired that I could somehow scream myself asleep. But I turned toward her as soon as I felt the mattress cave into her weight. She sat at the edge and lightly rubbed my legs, I wondered if she could feel how cold my legs were under the sheets. After tartarus I just couldn't get warm; but Annabeth seemed fine, she didn't look so painfully thin and pale, and she felt warm. I could count my ribs and was pretty sure I was paler than Nico. I couldn't seem to keep anything down, which was pretty hard to hide from everyone considering I was like the human garbage disposal before tartarus. I missed the guy I was before tartarus He was funnier and less likely to stab an unsuspecting crew member who accidentally surprised him (sorry Leo).

Annabeth was talking to me but I didn't hear her until she was half way through what she was saying

"...we're all just really worried Percy."

I'm just scared that the whole almost killing Leo was just the start of this slope that if we don't discuss will get too slippery to climb back up."

I nodded in response then sat up.

"You know how thailia is terrified of heights"

"Yeh but what does that have to-

"Do you think that if she wasn't she could fly like Jason?"

Before she could answer Frank burst in with hazel behind him.

He looked at me, then Annabeth on my bed "oh my gods I'm sorry" he rushed out blushing. I could see Hazel averting her eyes and doing the cute little fan gesture she always did when embarrassed. She mumbled that we were needed on the deck and turned to go up on deck. Annabeth sighed "We'll continue this later, okay?" I nodded but was glad for the interruption maybe telling her would only worry her, I just needed to take a dip in the water and the fear would go away itself


	2. Chapter 2

**hey so my updates will be random because I already wrote the first 6 chapters so the next week those six will go out but you will have to be patient with me for the rest cause one applying to colleges and it's freakin hectic! So enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes or general suckiness! I do not own pjo or any of its characters rick riordan does.**

2\. HAZEL

I still felt the heat creeping on my cheeks after catching percy and Annabeth in bed /together/ GODS. They came up with the same embarrassed expression I was probably wearing. It had been a week since tartarus and Annabeth seemed to have made a full recovery, physically of course mentally... well that's a different story. Percy was also a whole nother issue unlike Annabeth he seemed to be decreasing. He was paler than when he crawled out of the doors of death, his appetite was non existent, and he seemed too skinny to even have the strength to stand.

Percy seemed to sense me staring at him because he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. He cleared his throat and called out to Jason who was flying around the ship searching for possible attacks "What's up? Are we expecting an attack or have we figured out a way to put Gaea back to bed?" The last question he said as a joke, but it didn't go over well because we all had been spending hours on how to solve the whole Gaea rising from her dirt nap and this added with constant monster attacks had killed all sense of humor on the Argo II. Leo popped out of the floor of the ship seeming to come out of nowhere "Man, I hope someone thought of something because this ship will not survive another attack im literally holding this ship together with spit and duct tape." With leo it was hard to tell when he was joking or not and part of me seriously suspected what he said was true. Jason landed with a stumble, he was clearly exhausted but we all were and even if we insisted he would probably refuse to sleep anyway. He sighed irritably "I can't see anything in the air but I feel something's coming, of that makes sense". I nodded "yeah, I can sense something too. Maybe it's just the ancient lands messing with us?" Everyone looked around the ship nervously as we heard the creaks and groans, I could tell we were all praying that it was the ancient traces of the gods and not a monster waiting to eat us for lunch. Leo was simultaneously looking around the ship, building a small scale catapult out of bendy straws and rubber bands, and calling out instructions to festus it was amazing how much energy he had when he probably had slept the least out of all of us. He finished talking to festus and turned to all of us "listen up organic life forms we can wait to get attacked or we can try to repair the ship to withstand one more attack and get to olympus." He immediately divided tasks to give us pairing me with percy and Frank to go the ocean floor and see if I can sense any celestial bronze while percy and Frank assessed the damage to the hull of the ship. Percy somehow paled even more when we were told our task but nodded in agreement I tried to shoot him a look but he avoided it just looking at the floor and stepping closer to Annabeth almost it seemed trying to become invisible which was so unlike him that it made me even more concerned for him. Leo gave piper and jason topside repair duties and asked Annabeth to help him in the engine room. With everyone starting their tasks percy, Frank, and I made our way to the port side of the ship. Frank seemed to be concentrating on what animal to become because he was whispering to himself "don't think about goldfish". He seemed to settle on animal because he gave us a cute little salute and slipped off the railings. Percy gave the water the biggest look of apprehension before he realized I was staring at him.

"Umm shall we" he gestured lamely to the water

"I'm gonna put an air bubble around us so you will be able to breathe, okay?" I nodded while I looked down at the dark churning water, if percy was nervous to go into his element then what would happen to me. He grabbed my arms and held me tightly before pushing us over the side I felt the rush of the freezing water and bubbles rushing over us before one giant bubble of water engulfed us.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Hey thanks guys for reviewing!**

 **OGkush-OGskywalker: omg I read your profile and u couldn't have said it better! I was so disappointed in this book and he just let so many things remain unanswered smh, I suggest u watch cassjaytuck on YouTube and look at her review of BOO she nails it on the head**

 **Dorian Havilliard- thanks so much hope your day was great too! And I'm going to be focusing primarily on percabeth so I hope that's your thing!**

 **Enjoy and I do not own PJO rick riordan does**

3\. Annabeth

I glanced nervously at the side of the boat percy just jumped off of and pinched the bridge of my nose as I felt a stress headache coming on. Leo glanced at me before muttering "Boy troubles sweetheart?" I gave him my best drop it or I'll drop kick you look and he looked down quickly. "Sheesh okay, let's talk about machines, machines I can talk about." I huffed but took a look at the engine. Part of me itched to get my hands on it, pull it apart and learn every nook and cranny, another part calculated how the engine ran and the possibilities it held in different situations. This was not helping my Percy-is-worrying-me headache.

"Okay so the hydraulics seem to be running at half-speed, and the engine can't cool down I've resorted to pouring water on it, hillbilly idea I know but desperate times, right?" I nodded half listening, I couldn't help it percy was pulling my focus I couldn't help replaying the look he gave the water before jumping in. I turned to Leo, I was about to do something stupid but I couldn't help it, every scientist knows, a second opinion can make a great difference.

"Have you... Umm well have you noticed anything different about percy?"

Leo looked at me like I just grew six heads "Are you asking me for boy help?" He grinned like I just gave him a new and very dangerous toy. I nodded sheepishly and he seemed to have thought of something else because his smile disappeared. "If I answer your question could you..could you help me with my own situation." I nodded surprised by his change in expression, before I took my trip down under, Leo probably would have took my plea and made at least a half dozen corny jokes per minute. But now he seemed to have matured I wasn't sure if I liked his newfound maturity or not but I appreciated it in this moment.

Leo nodded at me and said "Percy does seem different, but so do you, and so does Frank, jason, Piper, Hazel. And I guess I'm different too but I know what you're getting at, he seems more nervous but who wouldn't you guys have literally been to hell and back. Who wouldn't be nervous?" I nodded relieved that I wasn't the only one who noticed and that maybe I was blowing things out of proportion, when you analyze everything I guess you also can over analyze things too.

"Now it's my turn, you're the smartest person I know and I was hoping you would have some knowledge on an old greek myth." I couldn't help but appreciate his plea I loved when people wanted to learn something, with Percy as a constant companion he rarely stopped asking questions but I suspected he did that more for my benefit than for his wish to actually learn something.

"What myth do you want to learn about, if we should even call them myths with them usually being more or less real?" He gave me a look that said stick to the point and I blushed, I was over analyzing again.

"What do you know about Calypso" my jaw dropped open I couldn't help but see tartarus again the arai coming at us and then bam! No percy and no sight. Those were one of the most terrifying moments in tartarus and I didn't want to relive it now

"No" I said hotly "I can't tell you much"

"Please, I'm desperate i know your history with her and percy..." "You don't know the half of it!"

Leo stood back stunned "I'm...i'm sorry I bothered you" he promptly left the engine room and muttered he was gonna work below deck.

I ran my hands through my hair frustratingly, I hadn't meant to explode like that, I was usually in check with my emotions, percy was the one who would let them get the better of him. Ever since tartarus it seemed all my feelings were bubbling at the surface waiting to explode. I needed to distract myself so I did what I always did buried myself in work, I opened the engine hatch took a pen and a note pad and started sketching and taking notes to figure out a way to cool it down.

About an hour into my work, I felt a weird tingling sensation on the back of my neck. I put down the paper and made my way for the door when everything went white. Next thing I knew I was on my side against the wall. Something must've rocked the ship and now my head was throbbing I must've hit it on the wall. I immediately ran through what could've caused it but the fact that I felt a disturbance before pointed to monsters. I sighed tiredly but grabbed my drakon sword and ran up to the deck.

I looked around but saw nothing the only thing out of the ordinary was the lack of waves that had been previously lapping the ship. Then it hit me /percy/ was under water the attack had to have come from there the were possibly directing the currents at each other diverting the waves from the ship or percy was managing to hold it back causing the lack of waves either way I was barely forcing my panic down. I needed to help percy but how I couldn't just dive in there and where were the others on the ship had they been taken out by the first hit?

Before I could even move to look for them Frank and Hazel burst out of the water as a jet of water propelled them out. They both gasped for air and looked up as they heard me run toward them. The looked down almost shamefully and Hazel spurted out words that took too long for me to register between gasps for air "It has Percy..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I didn't post yesterday I was real busy and was trying to get more into this story. The next chapter will be a Percy pov again cause in case you can't tell he's my favorite character ever. Reviews are appreciated and loved by me have a nice day! I do not own PJO rick riordan does.**

Being in the water used to be relaxing for me- I mean it was my home field advantage- but now with hazel next to me and the water completely blacking out any sunlight around our bubble I could barely keep myself from hyperventilating. Hazel was shivering next to me, she had gotten wet when we jumped in, it was my mistake I had meant to stop the water from even touching us but as soon as we jumped over my mind went into panic mode and I couldn't stop playing my nightmare over and over in my head.

I finally got a hold over myself and formed a bubble over us but not before Hazel had been soaked to the bone.

"S..so h..how are w..we going to look at the b..bottom o..of the ocean and b...be at the ship's hull?" chattered Hazel.

"I'm going to keep the bubble going while I swim out of it, I'll direct the currents down to push you towards the ocean floor; I think if I keep the water at bay the pressure won't kill you."

"You /think/ this will work?"

I hastily tried to assure I knew what I was doing "it will work I'll be holding the wate off of you I only said I think because I've only done it once before and it wasn't as deep!"

She sighed in resignation "alright but I can't see anything and it's not like I'm leo the human torch." I nodded in agreement we could barely see now how was she going to see where she was going, she could it a reef and pop! there goes the bubble and her life. Then an idea sprung in my head, those times in tartarus with only my sword as light, it wasn't much but it was all we had. I pulled out riptide and handed it to Hazel just be careful where you point the pointy edge alright? I don't want to have to save your butt."

She snorted and uncapped it, instantly the celestial bronze glow filled the bubble giving the water a greenish tint close to my eyes. I held the bubbles form as I exited and started to push the bubble down with the water. I swam over to the boat and was greeted by an octopus stuck on the side of the boat. I wasn't sure if they were tropical and that feeling that a monster was close creeped up on me. I went for my sword only to remember that I gave it to Hazel. Then Frank spoke into my mind 'hey percy' I tried to hide my sigh of relief; gods I needed to calm my nerves ever since tartarus every one and thing was a threat in my head. I waved and said to him (with my weird telepathy)

'Any damage?'

'Lots of scratches and at least two major holes in the ship'

That made sense the past week I had been keeping this ship from sinking by holding the water out. Frank used one of his arms to hand over a tool bag. I grabbed it and opened it up to pull out the hammers and nails. The sunlight refused to break through the waters surface and I wasn't sure how I felt blindly using a hammer. Frank handed over another object in his hand I took it and realized it was a waterproof electric lantern.

'Frank'

Yeah

'Why didn't you tell me we had these! I just gave my sword to Hazel so she could use it as a light source! If there's an attack we won't have anything to defend ourselves!'

I hadn't meant to explode on him that wasn't my nature, well not my nature with friends. But lately everything made me either attack it or fear it, where was my inbetween.

It was hard to tell but Frank looked sheepish. He fumbled with an apology but I held up my hand

'Sorry I hadn't meant to explode like that it's just.."

Frank nodded for me to go on but I choked on my words, how could I explain: /yeah ever since my trip to hell I've been a little crazy, whoops?/ yeah that would go over well.

Frank sensed my hesitation and turned to hammer out some dents in the hull. After a couple of minutes he stopped and turned back to me.

'Look I know I have no idea what happened to you and annabeth, but after my mom died I held in all my like emotional stuff, and it wasn't healthy then I talked about it with you and Hazel. After that I felt like this weight on my chest was gone. Maybe you don't want to talk about it yet but you should do it at one point, ok?'

I nodded and his comment just opened the flood gates in my brain holding back the tartarus memories. I grabbed a hammer and helped him hammer out dents and then almost unconsciously I told him what happened down in the pit I didn't say anything about my dreams but he was good he didn't probe he just listened. After at least an hour my story was done and so was most of the minor repairs. All we needed was some celestial bronze to fix the major scrapes.

Suddenly the water dropped at least 30 degrees and somehow got even darker. Then I felt a pop at first I thought it was my ears but it was a pop in my head and I felt a release in pressure on my concentration. I was confused for a couple of seconds but then it hit my I said Hazel out loud but all that came out were bubbles.

I dropped the hammer and darted down to Hazel. I could sense her in the water she was at least a mile away from the ship but I didn't know if she'd last that long underwater especially with almost two tons of pressure on her.

When I looked around I couldn't see her or the glow of my sword. I frantically hit the floor and felt for any changes in currents against an object. Then the fish I had had tail her, darted right into me and screamed something about a giant monster.

My heart dropped to my stomach and i felt the world spinning around me. Then I heard a hiss coming from a reef to the left of me.

'Percy!'

I nearly shot out of the water before realizing it was Frank swimming towards me.

'What's going on you tried to say something and then shot down here?'

'Hazels gone she was here a minute ago I felt someone pop the bubble she was in and the fish that was watching her just said something about a monster!'

Frank paled white and then flashed red, octopus him was terrifying, he flexed his eight arms and turned to me with a murderous look in his eyes.

'I heard something come from that reef over there we'llcheck it out maybe it's an underwater cave with an air pocketand hazels hiding in there.'

We swam over there, there was a hole next to the reef. The water there was colder than anywhere else. I swam into it first the hole went down at least 30 feet before going vertical. As it cut vertical it went it into 3 different tunnels. I tried to sense the thermal currents but it was blocked from me.

Frank looked to me to decide but I couldn't think one of my powers wasn't working and I was underwater what if my dream had been a like fortune cookie dream and here it was playing out. I shook my head to try and clear the thoughts from me I needed to get to Hazel and panicking wasn't going to help.

I pushed harder to try and sense the smallest change in the water and then I felt it a small warm spot comin from the center tunnel. I pointed at the middle tunnel and quickly swam for it. The middle tunnel was blocked 10 feet in. I cursed myself I must've misdirected it or something I slammed my hand on it and looked up to curse Zeus for I don't know just to get my anger out I guess.

Cursing Zeus was the best idea I had all day because up where it should've been ceiling there was an opening without waiting to tell Frank I shot up the hole.

I immediately flew out of the water and unto a rocky shore. I looked around, I had been right about one thing, there was an underwater cave but Hazel couldn't have gotten here on her own she couldn't have held her breath. Frank jumped up after me and after a few minutes flopping around like a fish (or octopus) he was back as Frank the human. He looked around the cave in awe, the shore was all black slippery rocks with the faint glow of green washing everything and giving light. It seemed to come from nowhere in the cave.

A muffled gasp caught my attention. Hazel was tied to a stalagmite by seaweed, her mouth gagged by seaweed too, that had to taste terrible

My adhd began to go on hyper speed as I felt ripples in the water next to me. I could hear Frank breathe heavily next to me and twitch towards his sword, while Hazel struggled against the seaweed.

Just as I was about to warn Frank of the ripples in the water, a huge fish thing burst of of the water and smashed into the stalagmites next to Hazel. As it rolled back into the water I got a better look at it; it was a sickly green color with slimy scales, it has that weird fish mustache cat fishes have, it looked like a weird fish-snake combo. I realized why it missed Hazel as he jumped out of the water, the monster's eyes were gray, they almost looked like they were made out of stone.

I tried to get the water to hold the things down but it wasn't responding to me, it actually felt like it was draining me, I pushed harder into my concentration and I ended up almost falling forward.

Frank caught me and looked around anxiously as we waited for the monster's next attack.

"Percy what's going on? Are you ok?"

"I..I can't control the water, I can't even tell if that thing is gonna come up soon."

Right after I said that, the monster rose out of the water and knocked into Hazel's stalagmite. Parts of it came off and over the noise you could hear hazel's muffled screams. Luckily the stalagmite was still upright but it looked like it was gonna come down if someone breathed in its direction.

A plan formed as I looked between Hazel and the water the monster had just risen out of.

"Frank give me your bow and arrows."

Frank looked like I had just asked him to give me his arms.

"What...why you can't shoot-

"I know but you can get to Hazel faster turn into a dragon or something and get her off that rock, I'll hold of the monster the best I can."

Frank nodded grimly and immediately changed into a dragon, I could almost sense the monster waiting for someone to get near Hazel and jump out to get us both.

I didn't want it to have the element of surprise, i strapped the bow onto my back held two arrows in my hands and jumped into the murky water.

It wasn't that deep so it didn't have anywhere to hide so it immediately went on the offensive. I tried to scrape it with arrows but it wasn't like having my sword I felt uncomfortable. Almost like my chest was being weighed down, I realized I was still holding my breath I took a tentative breath but all that came in was water. The monster snapped at me but I had to risk a few seconds of my back turned as I swam up to get air.

While my head was out of the water I could see Frank carrying Hazel down to the shore, I went to swim out of the water but the monster chomped down on me.

Luckily I had moved my leg out of the way. Unluckily the monster managed to snag its teeth on the bow strapped to my back and began to drag me down. Suddenly my dream flashed to my eyes and it was like seeing double, I could see what was actually happening but layered over that was my dream.

My mind finally caught up with me as I was dragged down as for the last minute all it could muster up was 'AHHHHHH'

Then it started screaming 'you have two arrows in your hand use them!'

That was enough to shake me out of whatever i just was in, I cut off the bow and swam as fast as I could to the surface I could feel the monster beginning to ascend to come after me. It was taking its time almost like it was playing with me or more like playing with its food.

That made me angry I wasn't gonna play its game I shot around and stabbed its face, or tried to I was aiming for its cheek but went a little high and ended up in its nostril. It seemed to be a better hit because the fish monster freaked out and started feeling around I took that moment to swim as fast as I could to the shore. Hazel and Frank pulled me out as I got close and dragged me to the cave wall. In between breaths I told them I had no control of the water.

They both looked scared but quickly masked it and got into fighting positions. The only problem was that none of us had weapons unless Frank and Hazel could use their powers but it wasn't going to be very affective against a sea monster that seemed more my territory. Besides they both looked exhausted. I tried to command the water but nothing was happening; I could feel the pull of the ocean around us but not in the cave we were in I was in panic mode, I couldn't let Frank and Hazel die because I couldn't get a grip on my powers. I thought back to the nymph I met at gerons ranch and called for the ocean around the cave, I felt the ground shake and tried to focus on the cracks above us I pushed with all I had for the cave to crack open when Hazel pushed me down as the sea monster snapped at us again. She looked around terrified "What's happening to the cave are you doing this?" I nodded weakly I had just enough to get them out of here safely maybe even to the ship but I had to do it quickly.

"If I don't make it tell Annabeth I.. Just tell her I'm gonna be okay, i uh I have a plan."

With everything I had left I pulled the cave down to me and as the water came in I pushed Hazel and Frank up as fast as I could, the monster came up again this time it's tail wrapped around me and as it dragged me toward it and out the cave I prayed to my dad that Hazel and Frank made it to the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry I haven't updated recently I went to see Billy Joel on Thursday and it was my friend and I's 10th year friendaversary!

Dorian Havilliard: don't worry I hate when people lay it on thick cause it makes the characters ooc and that's not what I'm planning

And thanks OGkush-OGskywalker!

5\. PERCY

I woke up feeling like the Yankees just personally used me as the ball for batting practice. I didn't know where I was but I knew this couldn't be the monsters bachelor pad, it was another cave but this one had sunlight so I was assuming we were topside and I was also laying in a bed so that definitely ruled out the monster being a good host. As I struggled to sit up a women came in wearing a silvery Greek chiton something about her was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You're not dead that's good, well for now of course." I blinked and tried not to sound to alarmed at her blatant allusion to my possible demise.

"Do I know you and also please don't kill me?" Way to be tough Jackson. She sighed almost like she was trying not to laugh, that's good that means she has a sense of humor and possibly a little humanity, unless she was laughing at my possible death then I'm screwed.

"You've never met me, but you have met my children and I have been told we have a certain likeness."

"And I've met your children before?"

She nodded and continually paced back and forth, I was hoping she'd say I was very kind to them and could leave but I was pretty sure her children were probably some monsters I killed and now I was gonna get pay back.

" I have not walked the earth in many years, but something had awoken my sleep and I was made a deal in exchange for something very dear to me." My heart leapt to my throat this sounded like a Gaea deal and usually her payment for deals was my death or imprisonment. "And what is it that you want, maybe I could help-" "No!" She cut me off with a fierce shout, "you're the spawn of the very thing I wish to bring down!" I sat stunned for a minute trying to make sense of what she said cause she could be talking about mortals or gods, both had some serious records. "Wh..what do you mean, what happened- did you make a deal with Gaea." The woman nodded and she sat down at the edge of the bed gripping the bed post tightly, "I have only received grief from the gods," so choice b was right as always the gods did something to piss her off, "but I was content I had been on the wrong side of the war, but my daughter, she did nothing and still was marked by the fates to receive my punishment." Her voice had broke on daughter and I wondered who she meant, I must've met her because this woman seemed so familiar in her face and the way she moved. "Who is your daughter?" She turned toward me and said hotly "you've met her, you had a hand in her death, yet you still have no idea whom I speak of, of course how many deaths have you caused Perseus, that you seem callous to this one." I didn't know what to say, if she was planning to kill me she probably would've done it, but what she said hit me hard, this was just like when Annabeth was taken from me in Tartarus all because I thought I had saved everyone but I forgot about calypso, just like I couldn't even figure out whose death she was talking about. She sighed tiredly "I am Pleione my daughter was zoë, do you remember now?" I gulped down but the lump in my throat had only grown bigger, i saw zoë in her now, her eyes were exactly like hers, her hair was the same color and the way she held herself regally, this was zoë through and through. "I'm sorry I respected zoë so much, but I don't understand the gods didn't kill her, her father did." "No! The gods had the fates set it this way, think about it boy! You anger a god, he curses your sword in battle, you had been in countless battles before but as soon as my daughter is involved he chooses then to unleash his curse!" I could see what she meant but I could also see why he chose then to take away my fighting capabilities, Annabeth had been on the line, ares dated Aphrodite she probably gushed about us all day it wasn't exactly a hard puzzle to put together when to take away my ability to fight. Pleione continued to rant "For years I had faded away to nothing more than a dream, but then I felt a call I allowed it to pull me and where do I end up but with my daughter in her final moments. I saw her fade away and right at that moment I swore I would avenge her any way I could and make the gods realize what hypocritical fools they are!" I knew it was time to leave them grief stricken immortal ready to take down any one involved no thank you. I put my hand in my pocket and felt nothing, gods the one time riptide wasn't there. Pleione snorted interrupting my thoughts "Anaklusmos is with its true master boy"she held out her hand and a hair clip appeared in her hand, the one from my dream when Hercules received it. It was time to pull an Annabeth and try to use logic, not always my strong suit. "Look if Gaea helped you come back you shouldn't trust her, help me, I'm trying to change the way the gods are with out destroying everything, that's what Gaea's going to do, and i believe Zoë wouldn't have wanted that, she would've wanted us to make the world right." She looked even angrier "you don't know what she would've wanted, and neither do I, because she's gone and the gods did this, and if the Titans are involved then what does it matter they will all be gone too and maybe then my pain will cease!" My terror only shot up she was definitely going to kill me, and this woman was crazy there was no reasoning with crazy people. But I had to try something I couldn't just let her kill me, if I died Annabeth would kill me. "Look Zoë, she she devoted her life to a goddess doesn't that mean anything to you! She didn't just die because the fates were conspiring with the gods, she died so that Artemis would live, if you continue with this you're just undoing everything Zoë died for." Pleiones shoulders slumped and she seemed to resign to grief. "Even if I don't kill you, Gaea will and she will never let me see Zoë again, I I can't let that happen, she promised me an afterlife with Zoë in the stars..." She looked at me the way Annabeth did when she was trying to figure out what I was thinking or how to kick the crap out of me for doing something I probably shouldn't have been doing. "Maybe I don't have to directly kill you, maybe you are strong enough to survive what I will do, I hope you are, if Zoë truly saw you as an ally, you must be." She handed me riptide, and walked over to a shelf with an ancient vase sitting on top of it. "This is a pylos much like the one pandora opened, I hope you are strong enough Perseus Jackson, I truly do, if this works we will both get what we want"

Pleione swiftly opened the jar and in the same movement unsheathed a dagger and stabbed herself. A winged dark creature came at me before I even could see what it was, riptide morphed into a sword and I killed it. I felt a stabbing sensation in my brain and a whisper grating over me like a laughter from the depths of Tartarus. I shook off my fear and heard a moan to the left of me, Pleione was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. "Stars, where are the stars" even if she tried to kill me and the entire world I could see that losing a child would make anyone go crazy. With a jolt I realized this could be my mom right now, making a deal with Gaea to get me back one that would never work but would give her enough hope to keep going. I had to reassure Pleione and then call my mom, "You'll see them soon, it's just...uh daytime?" She nodded like it made perfect sense, I don't know why but I remembered what Artemis did as Zoë had died and copied her movements I probably said a ritual making her a possum for all I know but it felt like the right thing to do. Suddenly she tensed and gave her last breath but as she did her whole body faded into silvery dust and seemed to fly up out of the cave to the sky.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what in the hades just happened. I shook myself out of the shock and stumble out of the cave, the sun was just beginning to set meaning I was probably gone for a couple of hours also meaning Annabeth was gonna judo flip me again and I don't think I should laugh this time. I was on a small island and there was about miles and miles of ocean but no Argo II, /great/. I had just blown up an underwater cave and even if water woke me up this sea was probably crawling with underwater monsters ready to try some Poseidon spawn sushi and I knew I didn't have the strength to fight them off. I had to contact them somehow but it wasn't like I had or will ever get a cellphone. I slumped down into the sand and looked for something to use like anything even fire crackers would be great, I looked to my left and I saw a small waterfall shooting out a hole in the cave and creating a spray that at this moment was hitting the sunlight creating a rainbow, Iris Message! But wait I had no money on me, maybe they took credit, oh gods please take credit. I limped over to the water fall trying my best to stay vertical and used the direct number I had been given at their head quarters "Yo fleecy, do me a solid" and I prayed to the gods that they would in fact do me this one oh so important solid


End file.
